Birthday crisis
by Aoi Faith
Summary: Naru confessed a year ago and Mai received him happily. That went well until Naru saw his brother and Mai together occasionally. Did Mai cheating on him? My first one-shot! Naru x Mai R&R please!


Actually I was planning to post in at 19 Sept (The twin davis birthday) but I forgot. Forgot about the date, I'm posting anyway. My first one-shot!

* * *

It all started when Naru saw Mai out from a department store with Gene. He became so suspicious of all small things since then. He also started to realize some things which he usually prefers to ignore.

Tap tap tap tap tap... Lin tried to ignore the noise that his boss made. Tap tap tap tap tap... Okay, that got into his nerve. He took his laptop and went into his office slowly. He didn't afraid that his boss would get mad because he was sure that his boss didn't realize his absence. Nor that he is afraid of his boss too.

Shibuya Kazuya aka Oliver Davis was tapping his pen to the table since the morning. He was waiting for his Mai. Yup, HIS! She usually came late before but it was TOO late and he became impatient. Did something happen to her? Was she sick? The unanswered questions were almost making him crazy.

Lately Mai looked like avoid him. She finished all the filling fast. She went home right after she finished her job. (She refused when I offered to walk her home!) She always came late on the weekend. She even refused when he ask her for a date!!

Naru's pov

I heard someone running to the office. I stood up and wait in front of the door. As I predicted, it was Mai. She bumped into me and muttered an apologize while rubbing her nose. "You're late." I said in matter of fact.

She bowed at me. "I'm sorry! I forgot the time and... and..." She said in panic.

And as always when she came late... "Calm down, Mai. He isn't mad at you." Gene patted her head. "Actually, he worried to death." Gene continued with a smirk. Yup, Gene (AGAIN!) or someone else (always male!!) always be there!

And... "Why are you..."

I was cut off by Lin. "Mai-san, can you make tea for me?" Lin asked. Mai nodded and went to the kitchen immediately.

...and someone always intruded when I want to ask her.

"Make a cocoa for me!" Gene shouted from the door.

"Okay!" Mai answered back.

I sighed and went into my office. I sat at my chair and buried my head to my hands. Did I do something bad to her so she avoided me?

Well, since we officially become a couple, we rarely go for a date. She asked many times but I rarely can go with her, I had done my best to accompany her. She was very happy but now when I asked her, she refused. We never really get into a fight except a bit insult that I threw to her like I always did. When I asked her, she said that it was nothing!

"You think too much, Noll." Gene said. I looked at him in surprise. I was too focused in my thought that I didn't notice when he came in.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hey, I always stay with you when I'm here, remember?" Gene said in annoyance. He took one of the books on the shelf. **"Is he become a real idiot?"** Gene thought.

"I heard that." I said.

Gene chuckled at me and took a seat. Mai came in and gave him a cocoa. "Thank you, Mai!" Gene said.

"You're welcome." Mai replied and gave him a smile. She moved to my desk and put the tea. She didn't wait until I thank her and went away.

"Thank you, Mai." I said.

"You're welcome." Mai replied and closed the door properly.

I looked at her suspiciously. She didn't stumble like she usually does when I thanked her once in the blue moon. I looked at Gene who tried to suppress his laughter. **"I know you hide something." **I said to him.

"**What are you talking about, Noll? I don't understand." **Gene acted innocently.

"**What are you hiding from me?"**

"**Hm... there's a psychic ghost who still can use their PK... It is very dangerous. Don't you think so?"**

This was happen lately. I sighed in frustration. 'Damn! Why are they acting like this!? Especially Mai!' I thought in more frustration. I tried to ignore it by busying myself by doing some works.

"...oll..." I was concentrating in my typing when I heard someone call me.

"**Are you become deaf, Idiot scientist?" **Gene suddenly said.

I growled in annoyance. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Mai asked whether she can go home now since her work has finished. She asked you over and over but you ignore her!" Gene pointed at Mai who was beside him. He shook his head. "This work holic..."

"It's alright, Gene." Mai smiled sheepishly. "Can I?" She pleaded.

"I'll walk you home." I said.

"No!!" Mai snapped, she immediately noticed her mistake and tried to cover it. "I mean... I'm going to... go with some friends so..." Mai fidgeted uneasily.

"I can't go with you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It's not... Er..." Mai looked away.

I walked and stood in front of her. "Mai, what's the matter with you?" I asked. "You never refuse my offer before."

Mai still looked at the ground. "It's... it's nothing..." Mai answered.

I placed my hand at her cheek and made her look at me. "Mai, did I do something wrong?"

Mai touched my hand which still on her cheek. "I just..."

Suddenly Gene clapped his hand and made us surprised. I forgot that he was still there.

"Maybe Mai want some privacy, Noll. Right?" Gene smiled at Mai. Mai nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "I understand... You can go." I replied in defeat. Mai hugged me in happiness and kissed me on my lip but she let me go before I responded her. Then she went out.

At the evening, I decided to pay her a visit. I took my car and drove to her apartment. 'I wonder if she wants to go for a date today...' I thought.

Soon, I arrived at her apartment and parked my car. When I looked up, I saw him with her. MY BROTHER WITH MY GIRL! I was shocked at that view. I ever found them together at public place but never at her house!

I couldn't hear what they said but they seemed had fun. Mai was laughing happily while Gene was talking to her. I unconsciously hid when they walked to the parking lot.

"I'm sure Naru would be surprised." Mai said. "Tomorrow I wonder is it would be..." She looked down nervously.

"Gene patted her head. "Hopefully he won't get a heart attack if he knows." Gene said with a smile.

Gene went into his car and drove away. Mai waited until the car vanished then went back to her room. I stood up from the place I hid in shock.

I immediately went to my car and drove home. I arrived before Gene and went into my house.

I laid on my bed while thinking. Gene is kinder and friendly than me. I couldn't blame Mai if she moved on to my brother. But wasn't that too cruel?

I had asked Mai whether she likes me or Gene but she, with her confidence, said that she likes me not Gene. When Gene came back alive, I have never asked her again because I trust her.

I looked at the sky through my glass balcony door. It was so dark, like how I felt now.

I heard the door was opened. "I'm home!" Gene exclaimed happily.

"**Where did you go?" **I asked him through telepathy not bother to come out from my room.

Original pov

Gene gulped. **"Hey, at least you can come out and asked me, Noll."** Gene said calmly while walking to Naru's room. He went into Naru's room and saw Naru's back at him.

"You haven't answered my question." Naru said.

"I'm just come from my friend's house. You know, Ryou who I stayed with before that accident happened."

Naru clenched his fist. "Don't lie, Gene."

"What do you mean, Noll?" Gene frowned. "I'm not lying."

Naru turned at him angrily. "I saw you with Mai out from her apartment!" I shouted at him.

Gene jumped in surprise. "Y-You saw m-me with..." Gene stuttered. He calmed himself and covered it with a smile. "It can't be! You must have mistaken me with someone else."

"So, you want to say that Mai is cheating with someone else?"

"Mai? Cheating? What do you mean, Noll!?" Gene said angrily. "Mai won't cheat at you! SHE LOVES YOU!"

"Then why do you two often to go out!"

"So what!? We only like each other as..."

Naru pushed him out and slammed the door hard. Gene knocked the door hard. "Noll! Noll! Listen to me! Noll!" Gene shouted.

"You said it! You like each other! I don't want to listen all of your bullshit!" Naru closed his ears. He blocked all his brother's thought. He was almost crying but he decided to stay strong. He walked forth and back to calm himself.

Outside, Gene was frustrated. 'Oh my God, he is REALLY AN IDIOT! It won't be good! Tomorrow is...' Gene thought. 'argh! If I told him now... but if I don't...' Gene walked forth and back in front of Naru's room in panic.

Naru's pov

The next day, Gene went out first in hurry. Whatever he planned, I won't change my mind! I went to the office slowly to stay cool. I won't lose. Definitely! Mai is mine!

I went into the office but I found no one. Lin came to me that time. "Noll?" He asked in confuse. Lin frowned. "I thought I saw you and Mai... I'm quite sure that you two go to Mai's apartment." Lin answered.

'That little...' I cursed lightly. I ran to my car and started the engine and drove as quickly as I can to Mai's apartment. I saw his car on the parking lot. I ran to Mai's room and knocked the door.

Mai came out with Gene in surprise. "Did he know?" Mai whispered. "I told you that I want to tell him by myself!" I felt my heart stabbed.

"Ugh..." Gene looked at me uneasily.

I pulled Mai to my side. "I won't give Mai to you. I love her! I won't lose!" I stated to him sternly. I shifted to Mai. "Mai, no matter what you say or if you had moved on to Gene, I'll take you back."

Mai blinked and tilted her head. "Huh?" She looked at me in confuse.

I heard a few people laughter inside Mai's room. Yasuhara came out from behind the door with Bou-san, Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, John-san, Madoka, my mother and my father. It was my turn to blink.

"He is jealous! How sweet!!" My mother, Luella Davis shouted happily.

"Oh boy, I thought he had found out..." Madoka chuckled.

Bou-san ruffled my hair and laughed. "You have a cute side too sometimes!" He teased.

Lin appeared behind us and chuckled. "You such an evil, Lin..." Gene said.

Mai realized what happened and laughed. "You... thought that I cheated you!?" She laughed.

"Uh... What are you doing with Gene lately? You two seemed..." I said.

Mai smiled and pulled me inside, the other turned the light on. There were many foods and a birthday cake on the table. Mai guided to me to the chair and told me to sit. I saw my name on the cake. Wait, today is my birthday?

"**Yup, today is our birthday, idiot."** Gene mocked.

"Actually, I want to make a surprise party for you but before I take you here, you came first. I thought that you have known my plan." Mai chuckled. "About Gene, he helped me to taste my cooking. He knows what you like more than me. Luella-san and Martin-san came yesterday to help me. We dropped them at my house first so we came late." Mai explained.

I blushed. "I thought..."

"Naru blushes!" They shouted in unison.

"Shut up!" I shouted at them.

They laughed. "Okay, let's start the party!" Madoka took out some beers from a bag.

At night, I looked out from the balcony of Mai's bedroom to cool my head. I drank a bit and started to be dizzy. Mai hugged me from behind. "Idiot..." She whispered.

I turned and hugged her back. "You made me worried, dummy." I replied.

We stared at each other. "You know Naru, my heart is with you and just for you." Mai whispered with a smile.

"So do I, Mai." I caressed her hair.

"Happy birthday, Naru..." Mai whispered.

"Can I have my present?" I asked. Mai looked at me in confuse. I chuckled and kissed her passionately.

You're my best present that I ever had in my whole life, Mai...

* * *

How's it? Tell me what do you think!!


End file.
